1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for cutting threads in a workpiece held in a chuck of a lathe, and especially for an attachment adaptable for such purpose with conventional type engine lathes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices for cutting threads is that they are unduly complicated, very expensive, and not readily adaptable to conventional type lathe equipment.
Another common problem of known type attachments for lathes for the purpose of cutting threads is that they require time consuming attachment procedures, are usually complicated in their attachment structure, and oftentimes quite difficult to operate properly.
Another common problem with known type thread cutting attachments for lathes is that they often are very large, bulky, and hard to maintain, and even then, lack the precision desired. Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ 2,808,598 R. Mannaioni 10/8/57 2,882,776 J. L. Jeanneret 4/21/59 3,073,194 Don Pietro Ciccarelli 1/15/63 3,121,357 D. M. Skoglund, et al 2/18/64 3,190,157 P. Ciccarelli 6/22/65 3,472,104 M. H. Berly 10/14/69 3,972,250 W. B. Reynolds 8/3/76 4,036,086 H. Thumm, et al 7/19/77 ______________________________________
The patents to Mannaioni, U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,598 and Jeanneret, U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,776, disclose structure associated with lathes for the purpose of automatically withdrawing the cutting tool from engagement with a workpiece at certain times. This embraces a concept of the present invention; however, these patents fail to disclose the other important features of the present invention.
Likewise, none of the other known prior art devices offers the new and novel features of the present invention.